Cats The Series
by EnchantingRose
Summary: Me and a friend have teamed up and made episodes for the newest series Cats. But it's up to you to pick which ones will get written, and which ones will be forgotten.


**Cats; The Series**

So here's what's going on. I've been talking to my friends about Cats becoming a series on TV, and they told me to go ahead and write a fanfic for it. Well I started plotting out some ideas, and it ended up with me coming up with 34 episodes. Now here's where you guys come in. Since I can't do all these episodes, I'll let you the reviewers decide which episodes I should write. Or if you have a suggestion, just write me a review or PM and I'll give you credit for it. And so you all know, their jellicle humans. And the story arches are more then three episodes. So read and review.

**Rumpleteazer's**** Tumble**

Rumpleteazer is all ready for her next gymnastics meet. But something goes wrong, and she takes a hard fall injuring her wrist. She heals fast, and is ready to get back to practicing. But when it's her turn, she freezes to afraid to be hurt again. Can she over come her fear? Or will her dream of becoming a gymnasts come to a end?

**The Job Blues**

Tugger's parents are finally making the lazy tom get a job. Sadly, Tugger is probably the least qualified tom ever. After many interviews, and many failures, it doesn't look good for our favorite tom.

**Just Deserts**

Munkustrap's birthday is coming up, and Demeter wants to do something special. What better on a birthday then cake? Demeter is determine to make the cake herself. The problem? She can't cook.

**Were All in This Together (Story Arch)**

The auditions at The Old Theater for High School Musical are not going so well. As Gus says, "Kids these days have no respect for the performing arts." So the gang step up and take on the roles. Can they pull the show together in four weeks?

**Urban Legends**

The gang is bored on dark and stormy night, so they decide to go around and tell urban legends and ghost stories.

**Give me a V !**

After much begging and pleading, the gang give in to Rumpleteazer's and Mungojerrie's request to go see The Rocky Horror Picture Show in a theater, with other overly obsessed fans. As if wearing costumes, and listening to the other people yell at the screen. The terrible duo never told them about the Virgin Games.

**The Exotic Beauty's Secrete**

Cassandra's cousin Exotica is coming to visit her for a week. When she introduces her to the gang, she takes to the females like they were old friends. But when the males try to get to know her, she pushes them away. Why does she hate toms so much? And what is the secrete she's keeping even from her cousin?

**& 9Talent Show Show Off **

The Old Theater is holding a talent show, and our favorite jellicles are all eager to be in it. But they all want to do something completely different from each other. A fight breaks out, and soon it's friend against friends.

**10. Come Home**

Rumpleteazer spends a night over Bombalurina's and Demeter's. After seeing their happy family, Teazer begins to think of her family. Her real family.

**11. You Like Who?!**

Demeter like Tugger. Bombalurina likes Mungojerrie. Munkustrap likes Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees likes Jellylourm. Jellylourm likes Tugger? Somethings definitely wrong with our favorite jellicles.

**12. Final Act**

Jellylourm always knew that it was coming, the day her father would die. But she was never fully ready for it.

**13. Girl's Night In**

Demeter and Bombalurina are having a sleep over, and they invite all the queens to come. Secretes are reveled, and there is a crazy game of truth or dare.

**14. Girls Night In 2; Caught on Tape**

The queens are planning another sleepover. After hearing about the last sleepover the toms plant cameras and microphones over the house so they can know what really goes on at a queens sleepover. What they see is not what they expected.

**15. Two of a Kind**

How can two jellicles so different be the same?

**16. When You Wish Upon a Star**

The gang are outside watching the stars, when they spot a shooting star. They all end up making a wish on the star. Mistoffelees magic somehow becomes unleashed, and the gangs wishes come true. Now their all living in a wish world, and Mistoffelees is the only one able to get them out.

**Bad Adventures in Kitten Sitting**

Tugger loses a bet to Demeter, and now he has to kit sit for her on Saturday night. Easy right? Wrong!

**Game Over**

Mistoffelees magic is causing trouble again. This time it transports them into one of Tugger's video games. Now they have to work together to find a way out of the game before they get a game over.

**Demeter's Wild Ride**

Demeter and Rumpleteazer are at the mall when they run into Macavity. He offers the two a ride home, and they accept. He's a speed demon, and the usually quite Demeter loves the ride, so he offers the two another ride. When Bombalurina finds out what her sister and her friend are planning on doing she tries to stop them before something bad can happen to them.

**Are You Smarter Then A Fifth Grader?**

The gang is bored one night, so they decide to test their intelligence and play Are You Smarter Then a Fifth Grader?

**Camp Complain**

The gang decide to go camping for a weekend, but soon find themselves wishing to be back in the city. But when Munkustrap and Rumpleteazer get lost in the woods, it;s up to the gang to find them. That is if the two don't kill each other first.

**From Hatred to Friendship**

Demeter reluctantly lets Tugger give her a ride home from the coffee house. But when his car breaks down, they find themselves stranded in the rain. They soon find themselves discovering things about each other that they never knew before. Will friendship spark between the two.

**23 & 24. Beach Romance**

Bored, the gang take a ride down the shore for the weekend. As if the beach isn't enough fun, they also buy tickets for the rides on the boardwalk. Hints of relationships begin to spark, and Rumpleteazer takes it upon herself to give the couples a little push -cough- shove -cough- in the right direction.

**Remember the First Time We Meet?**

Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots seem to be fighting all the time anymore. Talk of a divorce arise, but this doesn't go over well with Mungojerrie, Jemima, and Rumpleteazer. They try to spark love again between the two, by recreating their first date.

**Band Together**

The gang decide to start a band together, and soon finding themselves playing at the coffee house. But there's competition for the spot. Macavity has started his own band, and a fierce competition starts between the two bands.

**A Mile in Your Shoes**

Mistoffelees magic is causing trouble once again. This time it switches everyone into different bodies. Now they have to pretend to be each other until Mistoffelees can figure out how to change them back. That is if he can change them back.

**Brother Dearest**

Two new faces appear, and they claim to be Mistoffelees long lost siblings. At first he is doubtful, but when they show him pictures of them when they were younger, he begins to question his past.

**Do Something**

Tugger is desperate for money and is willing to take any job he can get, including watching over a sick kitten. He was so wrong when he thought he wouldn't get close to her, and when she dies, he begins to question how he's living his life.

**Family Reunion**

The only parents Rumpleteazer ever truly knew were Jenny and Skimble. So when her real parents come looking for her, begging for her to live with them again. She has to make a very important choice. Go with her birth parents, or stay with Jenny and Skimble.

**An Offer of A Lifetime**

Demeter's and Bombalurina's dream of becoming performers might actually come true. They are both offered a chance to study under the top performers in the world. The catch? They have to leave their home to study abroad.

**Jellicle**** Meets Mouse (Story arch)**

A friend of Jenny's has offered to get her and her friends some cheap tickets to Disney World. Of course she accepts, and invites the rest of the gang to come along for the trip. Can they survive the happiest place on Earth? And will relationships become stronger?

**Choices**

An important time has come for the group of friends. They have to make choices that could affect their friendship forever.

**Going My Own Way**

-Season Finale- What will happen to our favorite jellicles?


End file.
